


A Visit From the Past

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Jihyun Week 2017 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, reader is female, saeran never dies. ever., spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Day 5 of Jihyun Week: Past/FutureFor some reason, past versions of several members of the RFA are in the future.





	A Visit From the Past

The person in front of you, staring up at you with wide eyes, is someone who you know very well. The person in front of you, staring up at you with wide eyes, is someone who you feel you know nothing about. He’s Jihyun but at the same time he’s not. He’s Jihyun as he was thirteen years ago. This is the Jihyun that has only begun to repair his relationship with his mother. You felt a sense of wary curiosity, but perhaps that’s because he just saw you kiss an older version of him before he went to talk with Luciel. 

You try to find the right words to explain, but you couldn’t. You tore your eyes away from him and went to find someone who might be able to explain a little bit better. 

As you maneuvered through the empty party hall, remembering that the RFA party is supposed to be tomorrow, you could feel the younger Jihyun following you. You didn’t look behind you to make sure even though you wanted to. As you reached your destination, Jumin was already talking to Yoosung and the other version of Yoosung that you hadn't previously seen. 

Jumin glanced at you as he approached but didn’t interrupt Yoosung’s freaking out until he was done. When Yoosung had finished, Jumin excused himself and met with you. His eyes moved to something behind you and you were sure that Jihyun was still there. You decided to cut to the chase immediately, “What’s going on?”

Jumin frowned slightly, “It seems there are younger versions of every member of the RFA, save for you, Saeyoung, and Saeran.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes, I understand that part.” You told him dryly, “What I don’t know is why.”

Your attitude didn’t phase him, “We don’t know that part. What we do know is that these parts of us began appearing earlier today and it’s only happening with the members of the RFA.” 

“We also know that they can’t leave this building.” A female voice appeared next to you and you turned and smiled warmly at Jaehee. 

You returned to the issue at hand and nodded thoughtfully, “I’m sure they have questions. What should we tell them? I mean about the future.”

Jumin looked toward the younger Jihyun once more as he said, “I doubt they’ll remember any of this.” His eyes found yours once more, “I’m more curious as to where you and the twins are.” 

You nodded, “I’m not sure where the twins would be, but I’m certain that we’re not connected in any way.” 

“I agree. If you were connected with anyone, it would be Jihyun. After all the two of you are married now.” 

Jaehee sighed and held out the phone, “I understand that this is important, Mr. Han, but the chairman is on the phone. He wants to speak with you about you cancelling your meeting with him today.” 

Jumin sighed, “Very well. I’ll speak with you more later.” He and Jaehee left to a place where Jumin could speak on the phone privately and she could monitor the end of the call to catch anything that she would need to write down. 

Awkwardly, you turned to look down at the younger Jihyun who remained silent. He was no longer watching you curiously, but instead was being passive about it. You cleared your throat, “So… I’m just going to… find Saeyoung.” 

“Okay.” It was the first thing that he had said to you. He left and made his way over to younger Jumin. You watched the two interact naturally for a moment before making your way to the hacker. You weren’t sure if you were surprised to see Yoosung already there, standing next to Jihyun and starting at Saeyoung wide-eyed. 

Saeran was the first to notice you, and his face lit up as he met you halfway and walked the rest of the way there. As you two were almost at the small group of people, Saeran whispered in your ear, “Saeyoung is attempting to convince Yoosung that we were never children and that’s why neither of us are here.” You weren’t sure if you found that funny or if you were exasperated with the red head. 

As you stood next to your Jihyun, he instinctively wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, smiling involuntarily. He murmured, “I’m not sure if I should put a stop to this.” You could hear the laughter in his beautiful voice.

“I kind of want to see if he can manage to do it before you say anything.” His silent laughter shook your body, and together the two of you listened to the mischievous twin.

Yoosung whined, “Saeyoung, that doesn’t make sense. MC doesn’t have a younger version of herself here either. Are you saying that she was never a child, either?”

Saeyoung laughed, “That’s not what I’m saying at all. MC doesn’t have a younger version of herself here because she’s not real.” 

Yoosung glared, “Okay this time I know you’re lying to me. I can see her right there with Jihyun!” 

Saeyoung glanced over at us and winked, “Okay. Maybe she is real. That doesn’t change the fact that I was never a child.”

“Then how were you born?”

Saeyoung shrugged, “I’m actually a clone who was created in a laboratory. Saeran and I were so smart and functional that we were the first and only two clones made, lest we take over the world. That’s why we’re so smart and why I’m a secret agent.”

“But didn’t Jihyun meet you at church?” 

“It was necessary for me to go to church so I could figure out what it was like to be a real human and and to fit in more convincingly. Jihyun met me and helped me to become a real person. In return I used my inhuman intelligence to be his own personal hacker!” He sounded pretty convincing, at least to someone like Yoosung. 

He seemed to believe it because he said, “Well, I guess that makes sense. You two both have a pretty unnatural hair color, and your eyes are also unnatural.”

Saeyoung nodded sagely, “Yup! Now that you know, you must never ever tell anyone, or the consequences could cost you your li-”

As Saeyoung was saying that, Jihyun kissed your forehead before interrupting, “He’s just messing with you, Yoosung.” You were almost sorry to see Saeyoung’s game be ruined so soon. Almost. 

The fact that Yoosung believed Jihyun so quickly made you feel warm inside. It was a large difference considering how they had been when you first met, but now Yoosung seemed to have quite a large amount of respect for Jihyun. Yoosung glared at Saeyoung and opened his mouth to scold when a more timid voice came from behind you, “So… what do we do now?”

You and your husband both turned around and looked down at the younger versions of him and Jumin. You looked to your husband for answers, but found that he knew only as much as you did. At your wedding, he had vowed to not take the burden of making all of the decisions and instead share those decisions with you. Now, he didn’t give an answer and instead looked to you.

You look back down towards the younger two and smiled, “I’m going to go buy snacks and try to make it as comfortable for all of you as I can until Saeyoung figures out what to do with you.” With that, you kissed your husband’s cheek and left the party hall. 

There followed a brief moment of silence before younger Jihyun looked back to older Jihyun, “We marry her?”

Older Jihyun smiled, “Yes.” 

“Good. She’s nice, I like her.” 

“Yeah, so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This could become an actual story with an actual plot, especially around the twins, but for now it's a one-shot for my love Jihyun.


End file.
